Never Letting Go
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: Prompt - Zelena's back and she frames Regina for a murder that she did not do. No one believes her except henry and robin hood. can there be proof she did not do it. Outlaw Queen/ Setting Info inside/ Complete


**Still accepting 6 more prompts**!

Title – Never Letting Go

Setting – After the whole Queens of Darkness in 4b and everything in Storybrooke is good for now. Let's just say Zelena is back after the whole thing with Robin in New York.

Everything was finally going the way Regina had wanted. She had Robin and Roland back. The Queens of Darkness were defeated. Gold made peace with Belle, and Zelena… Well she was finally defeated and locked away in the asylum, her magic bound with the cuff.

Things in Storybrooke were good, and Regina was happy. She felt loved and maybe this was finally her happy ending.

Of course that's not the way things ever work because one day she was spending the day with her family and then the next found her behind bars. Emma was dead. The Charmings had found video footage of Regina strangling her until she could no longer breathe and then both women disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

It wasn't her. She had been framed and no one believed her. Except for Robin, who had fought so hard against her captors, but unfortunely it was one against many. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to her and he watched and yelled for her as she was magically restrained and taken into custody from their own home in the dead of night. They had been asleep until David, hurt and so damn angry, had declared he was arresting his daughter's murderer. David and Snow were too filled with grief and anger to see reason and refused to believe that she could be innocent no matter how much Henry and Robin tried to convince them (or Robin yelling at them to have common sense). Regina had changed. She became someone better and there was no way she would sacrifice everything she's worked for.

None of it made sense.

He promised her as he watched her break down in silent tears from behind her prison, that he would get her out. That they would go back to being happy again. He wasn't giving up. He stayed with her, watching her as she lied on the cot (at his insistence to get some rest) and cried herself to sleep. He wish he could hold her or even touch her but the bars shocked whoever got to close. They both learned that the hard way.

When she was asleep he decided to investigate. He would prove Regina's innocence himself.

"Zelena," he found himself muttering at the very last minute when he seemed to be losing hope of ever finding proof. "It has to be her."

"But she's locked up," Henry said because besides from himself, the young teen was the only one who believed his mother was framed and wasn't overtaken by his grief to think otherwise.

They were back at the station after a full day of running into dead ends. Regina who was pacing the cell, stopped and looked at her lover, realization clouding her eyes.

"The asylum," she said quickly and she would have gripped the bars between them if it weren't for the Blue Fairy's cruel magic. "You need to check it now. She could have escaped."

"I should have known that damn place wouldn't hold her forever," Robin growled and then he was meeting her brown eyes and for the first time he saw hope that maybe she really would get out of this. He step forward, getting as close to her as he possibly could and she did the same. Henry muttered something about waiting outside and he gave them a moment to themselves.

"I'm going to get you out of here, you know that right?" he asked and she nodded, her eyes suddenly misting over with unshed tears and his heart clenched at the number of times she cried since she was locked up.

"I trust you," she whispered, so very soft and so loving he wanted to kiss her, to hold her but he couldn't and he could only watch her as she struggled to hold on to faith that she will be in his arms once again with their two beautiful boys.

When they finally convinced David of their theory, that Zelena could have escaped, they were down at the asylum and pulling open that door. David's face grew pale with fear the moment they found the padded prison empty. Fear of not only Zelena escaping, but because they just accused and locked up a powerful woman who once raged a war against his family.

"Robin I'm …" he could barely form words. He needed to find Snow. They needed to find Zelena. Regina… She's locked up and… They made a mistake and because of it, Regina was hurt.

"Now's not that time. We need to free Regina and find that witch," he says not making eye contact and rushing back up the steps where Henry was waiting. By the seriousness in his tone, David knows this is something he and Snow won't likely be forgiven for so easily.

Snow lets her out and Regina really is trying not incinerate her, but then somehow she understands Snow's grief for her child, and the anger fades. Still, she's brushes Snow's apologies off and she's once again in the arms of her thief.

When they finally find Zelena in the mines, hiding out with a captive and barely conscious Emma, Regina is the one that saves the day. After the accusations, she's the one that saves their daughter and locks Zelena back up with stronger precautions.

He's holding her at night when they're in bed. The last time they had been in this position. Regina had been taken from him, but now she laid contently and warm in his arms. She's asleep and so he presses a kiss to her neck, breathing her in and whispering in her ear.

"I'm never letting you go."


End file.
